


Partners? (Dusk Till Dawn)

by Freaky123



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: Alice questions herself as Debbie is injured. Who is she to Debbie?
Relationships: Alice Burgess/Debbie Hemlock
Kudos: 2





	Partners? (Dusk Till Dawn)

Partners (Dusk Till Dawn) 

“Alice,” Debbie breathed. Alice’s breath hitched in her chest. She had basic and advanced first aid training, but not this advanced. 

Debbie was dying. 

“Shhh,” Alice comforted as she wracked her brain for answers. She already tied a tourniquet to the arm that was slashed, so she’d keep her arm. But not her life if she didn’t hurry up. 

“Am I gonna,” she coughed, “die?” 

“Absolutely not. I won’t let that happen.” Alice tore her shirt into strips and made another tourniquet. Debbie was losing blood faster than Alice could stop it, and she was panicking. 

“Answer me.” 

Debbie cried out as Alice tightened the tourniquet, and Alice nearly stopped breathing. They were three miles away from any sort of hospital, and hundreds of miles away from any sort of safe house. 

“Maybe. I won’t let it happen though.” Debbie nodded and clenched her jaw. 

Alice nearly cried with happiness as she saw Vancha’s- or smelled him if she was being more accurate- figure coming. 

“Alice?” He called out. Alice let out a sob. 

“Vancha!”

Vancha must’ve known there was something wrong just by her tone. There was a note of desperation in her voice, so maybe he heard that. 

“I’m tired, Lise,” Debbie whimpered. Alice places her hand on Debbie’s cheek. 

“You keep your beautiful golden eyes open,” she snarled, “and don’t you fucking dare close them.” 

Debbie’s eyes were half-open, and she still smiled faintly. 

“My eyes aren’t golden.” Vancha was running now, and that put Alice slightly at ease. 

“They are,” Alice argued, “at least in the sunlight. They’re the color of royalty that everyone envies but never vocalizes. They’re nearly black in the moonlight, as deep as onyx black. Don’t let me hear you say something that stupid, love.” 

The word slipped out of Alice’s mouth before she could stop it. She might get away with it- after all, she’s British and it’s a nickname. But Debbie was an English teacher, and after that monologue there was no way she wouldn’t read into the nickname. 

“Alright,” Debbie said faintly with a grin, “love.” 

Alice was glad there wasn’t a moon, because if there was Debbie surely would’ve noticed her deep blush. She didn’t know that Debbie was- 

“What’s wrong!” Vancha called. 

“It’s Debbie!” She heard him curse under his breath as he ran closer. 

“What happened?” He asked when he got to the two of them. 

“Traitors,” Debbie said, “And they were the ones I told you about.” Vancha nodded grimly and started to set her arm into a sling. 

“She needs to go to the hospital,” Alice heard herself say. Vancha nodded some more. 

“Aye. It’s the getting there that’s the current issue.” Alice bit her lip nervously. 

“How bad is it?” 

“Very bad. No humans are out to repair it yet, and not even I want to set foot on that road. Not with the power lines down at least. Electricity is some nasty business, and I damn the human to hell that invented it.” 

“Tesla.” Vancha grunted in agreement. 

“We could cauterize it,” he said carefully. Debbie reached for Alice’s hand and squeezed it, and out of instinct Alice squeezes back. “She would still need medical attention, of course, but it would be better than nothing.” Debbie’s eyes started to close. 

“Stay with her and I’ll start a fire,” Vancha continued. 

“I wouldn’t leave her side,” Alice replied automatically, “she’s my partner.” Vancha nodded. 

“Good woman.” 

Alice had seen many horrific things in her time with the Parisian police force, but none as gruesome as that night with Debbie and Vancha. She had to hold Debbie down while Vancha cauterized her arm and leg, and he had to repeatedly pull her arm away from Debbie’s face and plant it on the place it was supposed to be. 

“You can’t comfort her if she’s dead,” he said, “so just keep your hands right there so it goes faster.” Alice nodded, but she still stole looks at Debbie every now and then. 

The two took turns carrying Debbie down the cliff side and away from the power lines in silence. Until Vancha cleared his throat. 

“You should tell her,” he said awkwardly. Alice shook her head and adjusted her grip on Debbie. 

“She’s not,” she said, “I already asked.” Vancha chuckled. 

“So is spaghetti until-“ 

“I was a middle schooler once, Vancha- I don’t need to relive it.” Another chuckle. 

“Just tell her,” he encouraged, “you’ll never know until you do.” 

“And ruin our friendship?” She asked. “If she isn’t bi, then I just want to be her friend. I value her presence more than her as a potential partner, Vancha, and I won’t ever compromise that.” 

Vancha looked over at Debbie and nodded. 

“Affirmative, Captain. We’re almost there, by the way.” Alice nearly cried with relief. She wasn’t much of a crier, but today was an odd day. 

The operation took hours, but at the end of the day Debbie made it out in one piece and very much alive. 

“She wants to see Alice,” the nurse said. Alice stood shakily from her chair and followed the nurse to the room. 

“Hey,” Debbie said weakly, “how goes it?” 

Alice cried into her hand and crumpled to the floor. All Debbie could do was stare on. 

“Get up here and hug me,” she said, “I can’t go down there.” Alice laughed and stood before making her way to the hospital bed and embracing Debbie. 

Debbie, to her surprise, kissed her softly on the cheek. 

“Partners?” She asked. Alice blushed deeply and kissed her back. 

“Partners.”


End file.
